Gabi (Rio)
Gabi is the (former) tertiary antagonist of Rio 2. She is Nigel's minion and fangirl in love. She is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth (who also played Lily St. Regis in the 1999 Disney adaption of Annie and would later play Maleficent in Descendants) Biography Beginnings Nothing is known about Gabi before the events of Rio 2. It is possible that she has been trapped in a poisonous bottle for a few years. In Rio 2 Gabi is first trapped in a poisonous glass bottle, and is later freed by Nigel to be her assistant. Later on, Gabi sings her romantic song, "Poisonous Love" while going to the Amazon by dreaming about a "honeymoon on Rio". Later on, she and Nigel are present singing the unoriginal song, "I Will Survive". Later on, Gabi and Nigel try to get rid of Blu, Jewel, and the other blue macaws during deforestation. Seeing Blu and Nigel tangled in vines, Gabi sees her chance and uses Charlie to aim a quill covered in her slime at Blu. Gabi fires the quill, but it accidentally pricks Nigel instead, much to her horror. And she decides to die with him. However, their dramatic death scene is shattered when one of the daughters of Blu and Jewel (Bia) knows that the shot which knocked out Nigel unconsciously is not poisonous. Later, Gabi and Nigel are captured and sent back to Rio by humans, much to Gabi's delight and Nigel's horror and dismay. Personality Gabi is madly in love with Nigel and will do anything for him. She supports Nigel no matter what, doing his evil bidding without question and trying to bond with him by doing whatever villainous things she has to. Despite her small size, her sly and villainous heart is almost as large as Nigel's. She also has a somewhat murderous side; she attempted to kill Blu with her poison while he was asleep, and only stopped when Nigel halted her. She also often does "evil stares" throughout the film, such as when she was sneaking up on Blu. This was also shown when Nigel was slingshot by Charlie towards a blue macaw (which they had mistaken for Blu); she yelled after Nigel with an evil look in her eyes "Go get em, tiger." Appearance Gabi is a pink poison dart frog with blackish-purple spots. She has turquoise eyes and blue irises with long pieces of skin above her eyes that give the appearance of eyelashes. Trivia *Gabi is a bit similar to Harley Quinn. **Both in love with their boss, both want to help their boss to beat the protagonist of the story, and both confess their love. Gallery Gabi.jpeg Rio 2 Gabi.jpeg Gabi.png Rio 2 Gabi's Evil Laugh.png|Gabi's evil laugh Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-25.jpg|Nigel silences Gabi's evil laughing Rio 2 Nigel and Gabi.png Gabi smooching Nigel.png Nigel's 2nd defeat and dispair.jpg|"Wow, Nigel! Can you believe it?! A honeymoon in Rio!" External links *Gabi - Rio Wiki Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil